HeroHeroine
by mayflyDecember
Summary: The story of a girl and a boy, as their lives are set on a rollar coaster ride when someone claiming to be a Shinigami enters their lives. /I know, horrible summary, please give it a try. Title subject to change. Eventual IchigoXOC. IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN AS OF 9/25/12/
1. Author's note 92512

Author's note:

As of 9/25/12, this fic is officially on **HIATUS FOR AN INDETERMINATE LENGTH OF TIME. **I've since lost interest in this fandom, and though it may come back soon, I can't say for sure or when that will be.

I'm sorry to let anyone down.

On a secondary note: If I do bring this fic back, I can't say how often I'll update. I'm a college student now and as such my schedule for fic writing is sporadic.

Thank you for your support!

-Jack


	2. Enter: Our Heroes

Ichigo knew that today wasn't going to be a good day as soon as he woke up. He opened his eyes and saw—for once—not his father shouting "Good morning Ichigo" and lunging for his head, but rather a glob of spit dangling mere centimeters over his face.

Ichigo yelped, scrambling towards his headboard and away from the offending spit. "What the hell, Miuu?"

Miuu gave her friend a bored look, grabbing a tissue to wipe her mouth. "You wouldn't wake up," she said. "I was getting lonely."

"That's no excuse to spit on me!"

Miuu rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of his bed. "Oh, call down, Red. I didn't /actually/ spit on you, now did I?"

Ichigo relaxed slightly. "No. No, you didn't."

"Good." Miuu got up, smoothing her skirt and walking to the door of his room. "Oh, and by the way…" she said, grabbing her bag and looking back to her friend. "School starts in 15 minutes." She grins, winks, and bolts out his door.

There was a pause, then a cry of pure frustration. "Miuu!"

The blonde girl laughed, already out the door of the clinic and shouting at his window. "Better hurry up, or else you'll be late!" That being said, she turned and started walking towards their school.

Ichigo leaned out his window. "I'm gonna kill you, Miuu!" Miuu smirked, waving over her shoulder.

"You're just making yourself more late~!"  
He shouted again, falling backwards into his room. Miuu giggled and continued on her way.

* * *

Miuu didn't get a chance to talk to Ichigo again until their usual lunch on the roof. The first person out the door was- of course- Keigo, running towards his "beautiful Watanabe-chan". And, this time, she actually let him. He stopped in surprise.

"You're not… gonna hurt me…?" he asked in shock.

Miuu shook her head. "Nope. I'm feeling nice today."

Keigo looked like he could cry in joy. "My sweet, beautiful, darling Watanabe-chan!" His head hit her chest, arms wrapping around her waist.

That was when Miuu chopped the base of his neck and knocked him out.

Mizuiro leaned over his friend's body. "Will he be alright?"

"Ahhhh, don't worry about him," Miuu said, pushing him off of her lap. She then noticed Ichigo sitting next to Keigo's limp body as if nothing were wrong. "Hey, Red. Still mad at me?"

A scowl crossed his face. "Don't talk to me."

Miuu gave an over-the-top pout. "Aww, come on, Ichi-kun!" she said, purposely obnoxious. "Don't be such a bitch!" She flung her arms around his shoulders.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Maybe I wouldn't be in such a bad mood of you'd have woken me up earlier."

"Oh, please, you were still on time."

"I had two minutes to get to class!"

This arguing went on for the rest of lunch, along with much name-calling through notes they shared.

"Asshat."

"Bitch."

"Man-whore."

"Skank."

"Carrot-top."

"Blonde."

"Shit-face."

"Otaku."

Miuu glared. "Ohhhhhh, low blow, dude." Ichigo smirked at his mini-victory, returning his attention to the teacher. It didn't last long, however. The two quickly started up talking about whatever it was that came to mind again, just as they normally did.

* * *

Miuu met Ichigo outside the school. "So, it's Thursday."

Ichigo nodded. "Yup."

"Your house tonight?"

"Yup."

Keigo suddenly appeared next to the two. "Do my ears deceive me? Miuu is staying over at Ichigo's house tonight? /Are they going to have wild/-" He was cut off by Miuu smacking him across the head.

"No, you idiot. We always go to each other's houses on Thursdays to watch movies, or whatever. How have you not realized this? And who said you could start using my name?"

Keigo cried out, exaggerating the pain in his head. "But- but- but- but Ichigo gets to call you that!"

Miuu rolled her eyes. "Well sure, but I've known Ichigo since first grade. I haven't known you that long, Asano-san."

"Why am I 'san' now?!"

"You've been demoted. Clearly you don't know me that well." She turned back to Ichigo. "Can we stop by my place first? I've got some crap I need to pick up, and I still gotta pick out a movie."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, just make sure you don't pick some stupid fake-ass ninja movie again, alright?"

Miuu smacked his arm half-playfully as they started walking. "Hey! Don't diss Naruto! It was my first anime love, alright?"

Ichigo smirked. "Speaking of that, I still can't believe that you were in love with that Sasuke guy…" Miuu went to smack him again, jumping to his defense as Ichigo laughed. They walked back to the slender girl's house often like this, teasing and laughing and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Miuu opened the door to the small apartment she shared with her mother and younger sister. "Hey, mom! I'm gonna pick up some stuff and then Red and I are going to his house!"

A middle-aged, slightly tired-looking woman appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. She smiled at the two of them. "Hello, Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo nodded at her, smiling politely. The woman turned to her daughter. "If you're sleeping over there again, make sure you get to school on time, I don't want to get any more calls from your principal," she said, giving the blonde girl a warning glance.

Miuu scoffed gratuitously. "Yes, mother." She and Ichigo went up the stairs to her room, where she gathered all the necessities. "Pick out a movie, Red."

"You're actually letting me?"

"I'm in a good mood," she says, smirking a little. "Is it all right with the old man if I stay the night?"

Ichigo snorted. "Are you kidding? He loves you."

Miuu grinned in response. "Who wouldn't?" The ginger rolled his eyes at her, even as she chuckled. "Oh! Before I forget." She sat in the computer chair (that was conveniently right next to her) and shoved her way over to the computer that rested on her desk. "There's something on YouTube that I wanna show you."

Ichigo gave his trademark scowl. "Can't we do it at my house?"

"No. Your internet sucks." Ichigo rolled his eyes again, but sat down on her bed, positioning himself in a way that he could see her computer screen. A glance at the clock that hung on her wall showed that it 4:59. The two had some time before they had to get to Ichigo's house, so she figured it wouldn't hurt to show him a few videos. Right?

Two and a half hours later, Miuu's mother showed up at her door, a confused look on her face. "I thought you two were going back to his house?" She asked kindly. The two slowly looked at each other. Miuu shot him a sheepish look as the taller smacks his hand into his face.

"I blame you for this." He grabbed his bag, waiting impatiently while Miuu grabbed up her stuff.

"Well, ex-cuuuuuuuuuse me, princess!"

"What did you call me?"

The fighting continued (again) while they walked through the house, grabbed their shoes, and walked out the door. Miuu's mother could still hear them outside. She smiled softly. "I will never understand those two…"

* * *

Hello hello! I'm back!

Well. More or less.

I still have not yet begun to re-read Bleach, but I will as soon as I can, probably tonight. Thankfully, this chapter takes place before the first chapter of the manga. So that's nice.

There are going to be a few changes! I know it doesn't seem like much has changed right now, but that's because not much has changed, heh. There will be a shift from third person omniscient to… I'm not sure of the term for it? It's third person, but it will focus on Miuu's thoughts and feelings, similar to the Harry Potter series.

Another change will be that I'm going to try and get away from taking straight from the manga. Not only does that make it easier for the point of view change, but it also makes for easier story telling.

Err. I think that's all for now! Thank you for your support!

-Jack


End file.
